What have you done
by teafordahlia
Summary: What if Michael Langdon actually had a weak point? - Set in American Horror Story: Apocalypse 【Michael Langdon x OC】
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! This is my first story, sorry for the poor vocabulary, English is not my mother-tongue so please be kind with me I will try my best to make a great story. Reviews are always welcome!

I don't own any characters of AHS.

Michael slowly closed his Mac and took a deep breath.  
He stood up and picked up his jacket and turned to the mirror. Langdon explored himself, he was beautiful, elegant and unreachable, no man or woman could insist his charm. He could remember the time when he was just a promising warlock pupil and entered Hotel Cortez for the first time.

 _He remembered the strange, queer lady at the bar pouring some wine to the young girl at the bar. She was not dead, nor she, was trapped in the Hotel still she was there. Michael stopped for a second and took a glance at the girl who seemed familiar to him. He felt terrified._

 _„_ _Who are you?"  
_

He was in his room again. First the young witch offered to him her body for saving her from hell, then this gay idiot. No, no such a cheap and filthy creature could neverreach him. The crown prince of darkness, picked up the apple and remembered his previous interrogation with the guest of the house. The fag, who thinks he fucked him. "Oh, he wishes. How filthy." - Langdon smiled and shook his head.

His purpose is much more glorious than this. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Ms. Mead entered the room, she watched her master with a proud smile. "I found her." - the robot servant opened the door widely, and a huge man with a leather plague mask entered.

The man kneeled down in front of their Lord, then slowly stood up and started to walk towards the bed. He carried a young girl in his arms and put her carefully on the huge bed. "Ms. Mead, you may check our other guests now." - Michael ordered Miriam and the soldier with impatience, he wanted to hide his confused feeling. He was searching for her since the moment they met at Hotel Cortez. Just before his interview with Mallory turned out to be surprising, but that little witch could never terrify him as much as this girl did. Still, he was so eager to find her and finally he did.

When only two of them remained in the room, he slowly removed his black gloves and reached towards the sleeping girl.

„I found you first." – Langdon smiled and observed the girl features.

Michael slowly caressed the girls face, and explored all her features. The mysterious girl, who had the same golden angelic curls just like him, white fair skin just like him. She was wearing a long off-white gown lace-gown, she looked like an angel. "You will help me." - Langdon took out a silver dagger from his jacket and cut his wrist above the girl's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter two, yey! I actually loved the scene at the Hotel Cortez so let us go back there for a quick moment and let's see a bit more about the mysterious girl and Michael's first encounter.**

 **xo, Dahlia**

 _Mr. March enjoyed his card parties with Queenie, she wasn't afraid of him. For such a sadistic guy it was amusing when the Supreme failed to save her. But he knew is immediately that his card parties are over when he saw Michael Langdon._

 _Jimmy decided to see Queenie off and went to the bar, who knows if he finds his beloved wife in a good mood they might even share a drink afterwards. He entered the lobby and saw Liz at the bar, preparing a cocktail for a guest._

 _„Well, this day is getting to be even more interesting." – he saw the young girl sitting at the counter. She was blonde, but she was definitely not the Countness._

 _„We have a beautiful day, aren't we?" – Mr. March took a seat next to the girl._

 _„Beautiful day, Mr. March." – the girl lifted her drink and winked at him._

 _The owner got surprised and looked at Liz, who nodded and poured some whiskey for him._

 _„I am sorry my dear, have we met before?"_

 _„Oh, no. I am sorry for the bad manner. I am Gabrielle."_

 _„Like the Messenger of God!" – His inner sociopath loved to be cheesy with every potential future victim or fellow sociopath perhaps, in this girl's case not sure yet. Liz just rolled his eyes._

 _The girl smiled and turned around to see the fat witch and Langdon. Mr. March followed her and lifted his glass towards Queenie. Langdon stopped for a second and stared at Gabrielle, he seemed to be oddly confused._

 _„My friend calls me Grail, Mr. March." -the girl continued and nodded to Michael, who was gone in the next second._

 _March and Liz shared a look and they knew, that Hotel Cortez just got a new resident. Someone who, might hold more terrifying secret than any of them._

 _„Well Grail, my darling, shall I show you to your room?" -asked Liz and walked out of the bar and offered his hand for the young girl. The girl stood up and turned towards him and accepted his hand._

 _„That would be lovely Liz, thank you. Good night, Mr. March." -Grail smiled warmly and they left throughout the elevator._

 _„Why do I feel like I am no longer the owner of my own Hotel?" -Jimmy asked himself and poured some more whiskey. Oh hell, he could kill to be able to get drunk again._

It has been 4 hours since Michael locked himself with that girl into the room. Miriam watched the witches resurrecting each other in the living room at the time. She knew that it's something which should report to her Lord immediately, however, she didn't dare to disturb him now. She got some memories from the Cardinal Miriam Mead, who raised Michael but there wasn't any even similar expression made by him. This girl was something, which made her beloved Lord terrified, he is still going to tame her.

„Hail Satan." – Miriam unconsciously murmured those words while kept starring at the witches.

Grail suddenly opened her eyes and looked around nervously. Her beautiful white gown was drenched in blood, she opened her mouth but a cold hand plastered on it.

„Ssh..." -Michael hushed and leaned closer, his face was just a few centimeters from hers. The same distance drew Ms. Venable weak and frightened, but seemed not to work on Grail.

„I will give you back the Hotel, if you help me, unless you would like to return to your eternal sleep?" -Michael whispered.

Ice blue eyes met the girl's golden eyes. Grail kept staring at him, but slowly nodded.

„Don't forget, if you betray me..." -Michael slowly caressed her face one more time. He realized once again that she was indeed beautiful, ageless like him.

„You know the rule, then we shall seal this contract." -Grail whispered. She was perfectly calm by now and slowly lifted her hand and stopped Michael's in her face.

Langdon kept starring at her, exploring every feature, trying to read into her mind. Grail said nothing more just leaned forward and kissed him.

At the same time in the hall Coco kept swearing to everything that she would murder Brock for stabbing her. Madison was truly amazed by it and were already pissed off Mallory scarred expression and annoying questions, she didn't miss this innocent bitch at all.

But for the second all of them stopped for a moment and felt terrified, they looked at their Supreme.

„Something terrible happened." -Cordelia face turned to be pale and looked up the first floor, where Michael room was.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was a complete mess, seemed as someone has broken in, the dark brown bed frame was cracked the black silk sheets were torn. The seal of Hell has been made.

Only the fire's patting made some sound in the dark room. The young Lord was sleeping deeply, his golden locks spread all over the pillow. Ms. Mead entered silently and frowned, it was the first time since he arrived to see Langdon actually took a rest, leaned closer and covered him with a blanket. Mother instinct, never die.

„They say the Devil never sleeps. Seems it's a lie?" Grail came out from the other room with a huge white snake on her shoulder, she was wearing a flawless white dress and winked at Ms. Mead.

„What are you?" – She definitely liked this girl more when she was asleep. The robot was rather irritated but still whispered, would never forgive anyone, including this strange girl or herself to wake the young Lord.

„Just another lost soul or maybe an angel?" – Grail lifted the head of the snake and carefully explored the animal features and golden eyes.

„Angel" Miriam swallowed the world, she felt disgust flow through her mixed with anger. „So you serve the God! Why would our Lord spare you then?" -Miriam hand slowly slipped down to her knife.

„If you use that on me Langdon will be angry." – the young girl stood up and put the snake on Miriam's shoulder, and leaned to the robot's ear. „But to answer your question: I serve no one."

Miriam angrily turned towards the girl, but she was gone. If she betrays Michael, she will tear off her wings feather-by-feather with bare hand.

„Nn..." – Langdon moaned and opened his eyes. The snake slowly slipped from Miriam's shoulders to the boy's lap. „Mmm...Ms. Mead.." Michael brushed away one golden lock from his face and lifted his blue ices to his loyal servant, he seemed to be tired and innocent.

„The girl just left my Lord."

„Let her be, I guess she wants to meet with our other guests." Michael got out of the bed slowly, the sleepiness and innocence was gone, he seemed to be perfectly composed and crude again. He wore a black robe from the dresser.

„M..my Lord..are you positive we can trust her?" – Miriam was kept staring the white snake, who followed Michael towards the mirror. The Dark Lord vanished without a reply.

The resurrected witches got some time to get a hold of themselves.

Now they all gathered before the fireplace in the great hall, Madison got a cigarette for herself and kept staring at Mallory and Coco, who was still shaking and the second kept swearing about some so-called Brock.

"My…memories…why did you seal it, why only our memories?" -Mallory whispered and took a fainted sip from the water which she got from Zoe.

"It was the only way, if I keep all of you at the school…he would find you and hunt you down. We needed to fool him, so we can team up again and bring him down. But for that…we need You too." – the Supreme turned towards the woodoo Queen who was keep patting the dust from her long purple dress.

"Nah, I am out of your white-ass-witch trouble. Witches, warlocks all I care! I bought my ticket to the Sanctuary, so I will get there." – Dinah shook her head, she already summoned Papa Legba for Cordelia, she could have saved the world but chickened out, not going to drag her again.

Little did the Supreme know, that the woodoo Devil Papa Legba was frightened on that day, just as much as both of them. It was more than enough for Dinah, she is going to survive no matter what.

Cordelia and Zoe stood up to protest and stand out for their unity, but clapping disturbed them.

"The Supreme and the Woodoo Witch, in person! I am so honored!" – Grail slowly walked down clapping happily, when arrived in front of them, she shook the hand of the surprised Cordelia. "I am a great fan of you." Then turned towards Dinah and hugged her. "And yours too."

"Just call me Grail." -before being asked, she cheerfully introduced herself and walked around in the room, and shook the hand of everyone, then took a seat next to shocked Mallory, she took of her bun and placed a gold tiara on her hair. "See, you are more beautiful this way." Grail slowly kissed her on the cheek. "Long time no see, Mallory. I was dying to meet you again, Sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in the room was staring at the newcomer, Cordelia decided to step forward and question Grail about her identity, when Langdon entered the room.

"I believe our first encounter didn't go as planned. I would like to invite you to a ball."– Michael stood in front of the witches and smiled warmly at Supreme.

"Let us forget our opposite for a night and get along. I have prepared a dress for all of you." – he continued.

Cordelia stared at him with mistrust, but she was still weak and needed more time to prepare. It was wiser to accept the invitation.

„We shall be there, warlock."

„Please, call me Michael."

Michael smiled at them and enjoying his victory. He started to walk outside, but stopped in front of Mallory and leaned closer, he made sure that only Mallory could hear him.

"I hope the first dance will be mine."

Mallory heart was in her throat, after the previous deadly encounter with the White-faced demon, she felt terrified mixed with excitement. She couldn't deny that some part of herself was burning for the young Alpha. She despised herself for that, she needs to talk with someone.

Grail squeezed Mallory's hand and gave her a look, which could tell that she exactly knew what is in the witch's mind. Mallory face turned red and pulled her hand away.

"The fuck?!" -Madison's jaw dropped.

"He poisoned us, then want to dance? Sick bastard. It's not like there is anyone who could make my hair or dance with me." - Coco sighed and looked at the dead body of Gallant. "What kind of ball he wants to make without dance partners?"

Just like that, Gallant and Andre came back to live, both of them started to cough and slowly sit up. Dinah fell to her knees.

"My dear son!"

Coco got shocked, and hold her mouth, then started to wobble.

„OMG! You saw that?! New power! I got a new power, finally I can bring back the dead! Just wait Brock, I will murder you then bring you back, to murder you again…" -the blonde clenched her teeth with full of anger.

Everyone kneeled in front of boys, Madison smiled happily as she handed a glass of water to the young hairdresser. Only Zoe and Cordelia seemed to be doubting the heiress new ability.

"I am Madison and really happy to meet you." – the awakening of the two men gave a hope to the witches. Cordelia shared a look with Dinah, who kept patting the back of coughing Andre.

"We need answers." – stated the Supreme, then followed the android soldier to her room.

Michael Langdon was standing in his room, staring into the fire. He has changed his mind, decided to play a bit more with the pathetic Supreme and her fellow girls, Outpost turned out to be more fun than expected. The Sanctuary can wait a bit more. Honestly, he was a bit impressed how hard is to actually to kill them all.

Langdon was lost in his thoughts, after all these times he could get unsure of himself, wished someone, his Father, could lead him. As a child all he wanted was to be loved, his grandmother denied him, then his own father Tate Langdon and Hammond too. Finally, he found a home, found himself as the Antichrist, but what if he is not enough strong, what if he will be defeated. He need to find a way to get rid of the exhaustion he felt after using his powers.

"First dance, huh? So, you cannot resist her." – Grail entered the room and walked next to the dark Lord. Michael gave her a warning look, but said nothing.

"I hope you don't mind resurrecting the hairdresser and the other. If you make a ball, we need dance partners." She turned away and opened the door of the closet. The closet was full of black suits and robes all of them tailored and made from the finest materials.

The fire in front of him turned to be darker just like his cold blue eyes.

„Having doubts?" – Grail stopped checking the clothes and now looked at him. Her voice was perfectly calm, her face shows no expression nor interest. Only deep inside her golden eyes were a bit of a worry.

Enough is enough. Michael Langdon took a long step and pushed the blonde haired girl to the wall.

„Don't you ever dare to bring back anyone, without my consent. Do you hear me?" – this girl is a troublemaker. Ms. Mead was right, he should keep an extra eye on her.

„My only doubt is whether I should kill you right now or not." – he continued, hissing like a snake.

Langdon promised long time ago, that he will never show weakness again. He will use her power and tame her, no matter what. The Alpha was a head taller than the girl, placing his hands next to her on the wall, cornering her. His eyes were kept throwing thunders and tension filled the room.

„You want to use my power, but I just want to go home." - her voice was calm and sad.

No fear, no begging, just a statement. Grail stepped ahead, placed her small hands on Langdon's chest and closed her eyes. Michael followed the movement of the girl, but didn't move an inch. They stood like that for a moment, which seemed like an eternity.

„Kiss me, Fallen." – he ordered and she obeyed.

The gentle kiss became more passionate, Grail bit his lips and pulled the young Lord closer. He could feel the enormous power he got from the girl, flooding through his veins all over his body. He enjoyed the power and the kiss, he enjoyed them pretty much. Too much. Michael slowly pulled up her skirt and he knew it, that one day he should get rid of her.

But first, he shall have her. He should get everything from her. Michael ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer, and pushed his body to hers. Power makes you greedy.

She have the scent of Lily of the Valley, the flower which is so elegant and famous for the scent that no one can resist. It made him drunk.

He took one step further then picked Grail up in bridal style. She buried her face in the crook of Michael's neck and shoulders. He proceeded towards the king size bed, where he put her down gently and slip into, right next to her.

For that night they felt the sensation of belonging to someone. After all, both of them were looking for such a place in their whole life.


	5. Chapter 5

In the darkened ballroom excellent classical music started to play, there were no orchestra but sounded as one. One side of the wall was completely made of mirrors, from the wooden floor to the ceiling. Marvelous crystal chandeliers above the dance floor.

"Oh my god! I love this! It looks like Versailles!" -Coco entered on the side of Mr. Gallant

The hairdresser stopped for a moment and adjusted his client's hair then kept walking inside.

„At least he have sense for clothing others." – commented Mr. Gallant as he entered the room with Coco, she got a backless long sleeve mermaid gown. All black, of course. Gallant himself wore a simple suit, he looked like a gentleman from 1920's. Madison felt even more pity that he is gay, as she checked him from head to toe.

Madion entered in a short strapless black chiffon dress and high-heels. The dress matched her personality, pretty much. She had a feeling that she looks too good, but there is no one to appreciate her.

Cordelia Goode walked in and looked around doubtfully. Since they arrived to Outpost, always looking for potential threat. The dress she got was all black A-line silk velvet gown. The Supreme wore a long velvet glove with it and pinned her hair in a loose bun. She mistrusted anything related to Michael Langdon, and this ball was more than simple danger.

„Oh my! Did you see? Mallory, she looks like a bridesmaid." – giggled Coco to Supreme.

Cordelia turned around and smiled at Mallory, who entered the ballroom. She wore a tea-length tulle dress with the gold tiara she got from Grail, she seemed lovely and timid.

„Beautiful. All of you." – Cordelia smiled proudly at the girls. The woodoo queen stepped next to them with her son.

„I prefer colors." – she smiled and looked around in the room. „Oh..my good..." – she pointed over the mirrors half-amused half-terrified.

Now they all recognized the crowd awaiting inside the mirror, they all wore elegant attire and smiled at the witches wearing masks. Young girls and boys looking all stunning and happy.

Michael slowly walked into the ballroom, wearing a tailored black suit. His hair was perfectly brushed. A bit apart from him, on his left Ms. Mead followed. Tonight, even the robot soldier seemed to be in a good mood. She stopped next to the mirror guests.

On Langdon's right-side Grail walked in an off-white sheath silk dress. It followed her body perfectly, the guests on the mirror stared at her hungrily, she stopped on the other side of the mirror.

Michael walked ahead and nodded to the Supreme, then stopped in front of Mallory and bowed politely.

„Tonight, let us celebrate." -Michael took her hand and kissed it gently.

Mallory felt like fainting again, her legs started to shake and felt warm. She looked back at her Supreme for permission, who nodded. Dinah shook her head.

„That little girl must have great power if the Antichrist fancy her or just wanna annoy you. Not sure which one yet." – Dinah whispered.

"I think he just wants to cover something with this whole comedy." - Cordelia kept her eyes on Mallory, who started to dance with Michael.

Mallory knew it that he is the enemy, she was there when they burned this old hag and the warlocks at the dam, he had short hair and angry stare at the time. More than three years and Apocalypse have passed, he is trying to hurt them, she knew it.

But why make her his lead feel warm, why this cold stare feel safe. Langdon pulled her closer.

„Fuck, twisted Cinderella." – Madison and Gallant simultaneously sighed and stared at the dancing couple. The crowd in the mirror followed every move of Langdon obediently.

Grail watched them dancing and put her hand to the mirror then she tapped on the surface three times. In the next moment the mirror opened and the guests come ahead and started to dance around Langdon.

„Jackpot." – Madison grabbed the arm of Zoe, when two young boy stepped in front of them. They both wore black masks and had sheer blonde hair. They smiled warmly.

„They might be demons." – Zoe tried to warn her friend, but Madison already headed to the dance floor with him.

Gallant walked to Grail with two glasses of champagne and leaned to the mirror.

"You are not witch like the others, huh?" – he took a sip and checked the crowd.

"No, I am certainly not." – Grail drank up the champagne.

"Oh, honey. Slowdown at the end you might get drunk." -Gallant smile was downright motherly.

"Trust me. Soon enough, you want to be drunk too." – Grail watched Langdon and snapped her fingers.

The chandelier light revealed the odd details, festering on the mirror-guests face and the blood on their clothes. The gates of Hell opened that night.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am not sure that you helped me on that night or destroyed me." -Gallant looked at Michael, who sat in the library reading a book. It has been two weeks since the ball was over. The mood in the Outpost was oddly peaceful. The Antichrist smiled and turned to the next page.

"As I said before, your grandmother died in a natural way. But if you are curious, you have been chosen. In fact, I will take all of you to the Sanctuary." – Langdon slowly lifted at the hairdresser his blue eyes. Gallant was speechless. Michael stood up and gave the book to Gallant and started to walk towards Mallory, who tried her very best not to look like she is eavesdropping.

She had really mixed feelings, couldn't recall the past memories, Cordelia and the others treated her as the next Supreme-to-be. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember any of it. Madison kept grabbing her arms every time she saw her with Michael. Is he really that bad?

The past two weeks, Langdon made sure to talk a few words with Mallory and the strategy worked well. He seemed to be honestly interested in the young witch. And she became more relaxed around him, he made her blush.

Cordelia said not much either, just asked her to be careful and don't trust Michael Langdon.

Mallory wanted to be loyal to her sisters, but those mesmerizing blue eyes made her confused. When she recognized it, she already made excuses to bump into him somewhere in the Outpost. Just like today, she held a copy of Romeo and Juliet in her hand, but she was barely reading.

"Mallory, please tell your friends to prepare their baggage. Tonight, three carriages will arrive and take us." – the blonde man stood in front of her. Mallory blushed and nodded, she was gone in a minute.

He was being flawless and perfect as always. Gallant enjoyed the sight pretty much, but decided not to make a move anymore. But carefully checked Michael attire every single day. Today he wore a black pants and turtleneck sweater, with a blood-red jacket on top. The true Lord of Darkness.

Langdon seemed to get along better with the witches and with the outcasts like Andre or himself. Even that old servant Ms. Mead didn't seem to be that much frightening as before.

From the moment he came back to live, Mr. Gallant decided that he will survive, he will change if necessary. He learned from his Nana, exploring the enemy is the first step and this is exactly what the young guy did. He explored everyone silently.

The Supreme still didn't seem to be uneasy about him, however Michael Langdon slowly found his way to her young witches. Gallant recognized it, this guy, knows his power and charm and using it wisely.

They had not much to do, sometimes the young hairdresser took a stroll with Coco inside the facility. Coco provided him a great camouflage, while listening to her small talk about Brock and useless witch powers, he could explore a few useful but disturbing things.

That afternoon, Dinah was in a hurry and throw all the dresses she had to a leather luggage and looked at her son.

"Come on Andre, hurry up! Today is the day!"

"What if it's another trap?" Andre nervously walked around in his room. Dinah grabbed her son's face and pulled him closer.

"Now listen closely, if Michael Langdon wanted to see us dead. He could have murdered us several times. Just as he did before, but now the Supreme is leaving with him. We should too." – she hissed and turned back to her luggage. Andre just shook his head.

In the other room Madison took out one more cigarette and watched Cordelia.

"Do you think it's a really good idea? To leave with the Antichrist?" -she blew the smoke to Mallory face, the young with started to cough.

"Wherever Michael Langdon go, we should follow him." – Cordelia slowly stood up and caressed the face of the coughing Mallory.

"We need to buy time until Mallory gets back her powers." -the supreme gave a motherly hug to Mallory who felt strong piercing pain in her heart. The time will come when they are going to force her to make her choice, between them and Michael. She has to make him change, she needs to convince him to change. The young witch closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

In the basement of the Outpost, Ms. Mead gave a shotgun to Brock and a black leather plague mask.

"You will guard the witch's carriage on the way. If someone attacks you just shot them in the head." -Brock slowly looked at the shotgun then at the robot, his eyes were burning with rage.

"If you dare to use it on them, the gun will backfire and kill you. The choice is yours, but if you survived so long would be a pity to die in such a stupid way."

Mead put her hand to Brock's arm and teared off a piece of rotten skin and showed it to him.

"Now go up and take out their luggage. Wear the mask, you look disgusting." – just like that Miriam Mead left the room.

Michael stood inside a pentagon, he was completely naked and drenched in blood. He asked his father for guidance, which he got. He looked in front of him, it was a young girl with her throat cut. She was not a member of this Outpost, but someone spared by Ms. Mead in the basement for sacrifice. Just an unfortunate soul.

Langdon easily stepped across her lifeless body, his eyes were completely black as he moved towards the other room slowly they changed back to the icy blue colors.

Langdon entered the huge bathroom; the room was nearly empty, just a sink with a small rounded mirror and a bathtub at the other side. The light in the room was provided by a few candles.

To Langdon's surprise Grail was sitting inside the bath. With her back towards him, but didn't turn to see who entered. Michael walked ahead slowly and stared at the girl porcelain-like white skin, her thin neck and small shoulders. He could break her easily if he wanted to. Michael leaned ahead and ran his fingers on the girl's neck.

„I heard from Miriam that you want to travel with the faggot." -Michael followed his fingers way and explored the girl's perfect features. Grail sighed and gently grabbed the hand of Langdon. The young boy looked at her warningly, but she just started to wash off the blood with a sponge.

„He is fun. Perhaps you plan to travel with Mallory." – her voice was calm and kept washing off the blood from his arms, when she finished she slowly turned towards him. Michael stared at her like a wounded beast, he slipped his arms around her waist and suddenly pulled her out from the water. Her arms were round his neck; he felt her lips soft against his own.

„How ironically, an angel ,who can feel jealousy." – Michael cut the kiss. Today he was absolutely amused, his father gave his approval towards his new plan to kill the witches and now it seems like the fallen angel is getting too attached to him. Naive girl, she is just a weapon, a simple tool in his plan.

„I feel just as much jealousy as you do, my Lord." – Michael's inner smile was gone, he wanted to shout or push her under the water. Kill her on the spot. To his own surprise, instead he just took Grail in his arms and headed towards his bedroom. Next time he needs to ask his Father, how to cast away this weakness he feels around this girl.

He was drenched by the blood of innocent, she was drenched by the water, nothing could wash away their sins.


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe the season is almost over... T_T Anyhow, I am still full of ideas and seems I can make up my own "Sanctuary" plus I am planning to involve the Cooperative more, so here we go chapter seventh! Hope you like it~ - Dahlia**

Michael wore a long black robe and looked up to Mallory from his book. The carriage was going through the dark forest.

"Aren't you cold?" – his voice was warm and honest. Mallory shook her head.

"No, thank you. It's really comfortable. Just…I worry about the others." -Mallory looked out of the small window. Due to the poisonous smog and night, only the silhouette of trees were seen able.

"They really worry about you for traveling with me." – Michael puts aside his book and raced ahead and took the girls hands in his.

"Listen, I want to change, Mallory. I want to break free." – Michael blue eyes were full of regret and worry, he held Mallory's hand closer to his chest. Nearly pulling her to him.

"I cannot change what I have done, but I know that you can. You possess the power to do so and I will try my best to earn the trust of your sisters. Help me to save the world, help me to break free from my Father. I beg you." -Michael closed his eyes, he was whispering and seemed to be in great pain. He was full of sorrow.

Mallory watched him with shock, she couldn't believe her ears and eyes, what she saw was a young boy, a human in deep pain. She wanted to beuile his sorrow. Mallory leaned ahead, her heart was beating so fast, her mind wanted to slap him. To shake his shoulder and scream at him for what he did. But her heart was weak.

Mallory carefully puts her hand at Langdon's shoulder and gathered her courage.

"Do you seriously want to change?" – Mallory felt like the world is spinning around her, she wanted to end this madness. Her mind kept screaming of danger, but her heart was weak. She wanted to believe those blue eyes. This young boy, who begged for forgiveness. She could see the lost human boys inside him.

"I will do whatever I can to prove my words to you. I am just a puppet of my Father, I want to break free. I don't want to harm anyone anymore, just want to make things right for the world and…" – Michael pulled Mallory's hand to his lips and breath a kiss onto them. "for you."

The brunette stared at his face, searching for proof to accept or deny his confession. Without thinking, she kissed him, her tears flew down on her face. Michael returned the kiss and wiped off her tears.

"I am sorry for hurting you. We can start over at the Sanctuary." -Michael embraced her tightly and caressed her long hair. She was still crying, but happily nodded in his arms. She couldn't see Michael's depraved smile.

Gallant was confused, when they headed towards the carriages this mysterious girl grabbed his arm and asked him to travel with her. The television host and her whiny son joined them. To his further surprise the Antichrist didn't particularly mind it. He has been exploring their relationship, they shared a room. No affection, no public touch, they are lovers? No, doesn't seem like. But he couldn't see Grail as the same kind of servant as the sadistic Ms. Mead.

The hairdresser looked on the other side of the carriage, Dinah and her son slept deeply.

Gallant could see-through Grail's white-dress, damn this girl got it all.

The blonde guy died of curiosity, he wanted to question her, but didn't dare.

"Want to drink?" – Grail took out a bottle from nowhere and sipped from the vodka. Mr. Gallant nodded approvingly.

"Would love to." – he took the bottle and drank too. The vodka burned down his throat and quickly ran to his head. He felt alive, wanted to shout out for having this feeling after a long time. Having vodka with a hot blonde and he nearly feels like to make a move on her, Nana should have seen him now.

They have been drinking for a while silently, the young man was drunk enough now to question her.

"So, what is your story? Who are you?" – Gallant giggled and took another sip from the bottle.

"I am a fallen Angel. I killed my sister and got banished to Earth. But now her reincarnation is travelling in front of me." By the time she finished the hairdresser was speechless, suddenly he felt himself disturbingly sober. Gallant heard himself gulp. She is a fucking angel, a murderer.

"A..are you serving the Satan then?" – he tried his best not to sound rude or stupid, but this story was enough disturbing already. Grail starred at him with a serious expression, then she started to laugh. She shook her head and tapped the shoulders of Gallant, like a coach.

"No, I would never serve Lucifer. I just made an agreement with Langdon. That's all, once it's over, I will be gone." – the way she talked, it was obvious that she will not answer further questions. Perhaps it was already too much for Gallant. He felt himself drowning in his own seat and felt like to throw up suddenly. Grail moved the curtain aside with her fingers, they arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

**The season is over! T_T What do you think of the ending? In my story I will refer it as a potential future.**

 **Anyhow, I definitely want to see Cody again in the next season! *.***

The Sanctuary was bigger than expected, Michael still kept most of the members of Cooperative inside Outpost 1, 2 and 4 but built himself his own place to stay. He just brought enough staff here to serve him and provide entertainment.

Unlike the other outposts the Sanctuary was a castle by the sea. The building itself was completed in the 19th century, but Michael had ordered its renovation. It consisted the four wings, a great ballroom a glasshouse an indoor pool and spa and more than 100 rooms in total. The Sanctuary had one chapel inside offered for Satan. The Antichrist was enough generous to give beautiful rooms for the witches, so they can feel themselves comfortable. At least as long as Michael wishes it.

-I have sent out Brock to find that buried voodoo queen. But Michael…-Miriam stood right next to the door the office room and hesitated for a moment. She would never question the young Lord's wishes, but felt uncertain of his intentions, since he brought the witches here.

-Just find Marie Laveau and kill her. Kill her for good and bring her head here. That's all I want for now Ms. Mead. – his voice was impatient and irritated, the robot woman just nodded and left.

-I am going to pay a visit to Papa Legba later. – he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Langdon took off his rings and started to massage his forehead.

The blonde guy was deep in his thoughts, when he brought Grail to the Outpost, she showed him his future. He could see the Supreme plan and stopped it right in time, as for now, but if Mallory finds a way to go back in time. He might die and lost. He would never accept defeat.

The words of the Supreme pitying him kept ringing in his head.

He shall never lose, never lose to these stupid witches. They are going to burn for sure. Langdon decided to keep up with his new plan and get Mallory's heart.

He quickly stood up and left his office, he gave rooms for the newcomers in the East Wing, the exact opposite of his quarters. Just in case he gave a small watch-room for Brock too over there. Michael was more than generous, but at the moment he was furious.

He headed towards the castle's west wing, where all rooms had the view to the sea. Obviously, this wing belonged to him. His own quarters, all of them furnished and decorated with the fine-art pieces. Everything is well-composed, just like him, except his current mood.

He went along through dark hallways and at the end opened half of the double door and entered. The room's dominant colors were dark-brown, black and red.

There was a coffee table with chairs, a dressing table with silver brushes and a huge crystal chandelier in the middle of the room. All of them antique, Michael brought them from a Europe. The window was open, which made the baldachin over the bed undulated in the breeze. He closed the door behind his back and walked ahead.

Michael slowly opened the baldachin starred at the sleeping fallen. Her long blonde curls spread all over the blood red pillows, she wore a long silk nightgown. The girl slept deeply, the young Lord took off his black jacket and laid beside her. As he turned towards the girl, inside his ice blue eyes there was no expression, neither love nor hatred, just calmness.

-Can I trust you? – he whispered to the sleeping Grail, Langdon started to play with her hair and thought over, all the way he questioned her loyalty and now here they are.

-Can't sleep? – the girl golden eyes met with the ice again. Michael grimaced and took his hand off, quickly sat up and turned away.

-You are tired. Stay. – she whispered. The next moment he could feel the girl's arms around his waist.

Langdon was exhausted, all day thinking about the Supreme's backplan which he couldn't foresee. How close he was losing, he was simply overrun with a stupid car with a stupid Mallory and no one did anything. Nor his father at hell, nor his grandma showed him mercy, but this girl. Michael turned towards her and watched her with alert in his eyes.

-Stay. – Grail repeated herself and run through her fingers in his silk-like blond hair. Michael nodded and leaned ahead and laid his head on the girl's shoulder.

Madison looked around in her room, which was modern and luxurious she found a pack of cigarette prepared on the table. She started to smoke when heard knocking sound.

-Get in! – she opened the door, where Mallory was standing.

-Sorry for disturbing, I just need to talk with someone. – Mallory started and entered the room, she looked around and was amazed. It was completely different than hers.

-Seems like Antichrist furnished each room depending our personality. – Madison answered to the brunette. -Come on, don't be so stiff bitch, what do you want to talk about? -Madison sits down on her leather couch and showed to Mallory to join her. The brunette sat down and kept playing with her bracelet nervously.

-I kissed Langdon. I..I think he is good. -Mallory didn't look up, but kept searching for the proper words. Madison was shocked and couldn't say anything.

-Please believe me. Cordelia believes in my powers. Please let me try to save him. -Mallory continued and grabbed Madison hand begging. Madison watched her with shock.


End file.
